They Messed with the Wrong People
by suzie2b
Summary: Drugs are missing from the hospital. Charley gets arrested. And Tully gets an overdose.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **They Messed with the Wrong People**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hamza was in the motor pool when the two jeeps drove up. He hurried over to where they parked and went straight to Tully. Hamza tapped him on the shoulder and when Tully turned, he smiled and said, "Hi, Hamza. What are you doing here?"**

" **I have been waiting for your return."**

 **Tully frowned. "What's wrong?"**

 **Hamza said, "Early this afternoon your army police took Charley away. I heard noise when I was taking some garbage out and went upstairs to make sure she was all right." He handed a key to Tully. "Charley asked me to lock your home and wait for you to come back."**

" **Did anyone say why they took Charley away?"**

" **No. They made a big mess in your home."**

 **Tully nodded. "Okay, Hamza. Thanks."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch saw the look on the other two men's faces and joined them. Troy asked, "Anything wrong, Tully?"**

 **He replied, "The MPs arrested Charley." Thinking of his wife locked in a cell made him more than just a little angry. "I gotta go to her, sarge."**

 **Troy could see Tully fighting to keep himself in check. He nodded and said, "Moffitt and I will go with you. The last thing we need is you busting up the jail. Hitch, get these jeeps in for service then join us."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy and Moffitt forced Tully to walk, not run, to the jailhouse. Giving him a little time to calm down before going face-to-face with the Captain Nelson.**

 **However, that calm went out the window when Corporal Wheaten told Tully that he couldn't see Charley. Heading off a major incident, Moffitt asked, "Where's Captain Nelson?"**

 **Wheaten said, "He won't be back for a few days. Some kind of special assignment."**

 **Tully took a step forward and Troy grabbed his arm. Tully looked at the sergeant and said, "I'm going in there to see my wife." He glared at the corporal. "And nobody better try to stop me."**

 **Troy let go of Tully's arm with a shrug. The corporal wisely chose not to stop him as the private pushed passed him.**

 **Moffitt smiled as Wheaten let out a sighing breath and sat down. He said, "Now, corporal, why don't you explain to Sergeant Troy and myself just what happened to get Mrs. Pettigrew arrested?"**

 **#########################**

 **Tully stepped into the corridor that was lined with six barred cells. He walked quickly, checking each for Charley. When he found her, she was curled up on the cot asleep. "Charley. Hey, wake up. I'm here."**

 **Charley opened her eyes and blinked. Then her eyes opened wide as she realized who was there. She flew off the cot and into Tully's arms as they both reached through the bars. Charley sobbed, "They say I stole some drugs from the hospital, Tully. They said there's a witness." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't do it. I swear…"**

 **Tully took her face in his hands. "You don't have to convince me. I know you didn't do it. Just calm down. We'll figure this out. I just need to get you outta here."**

 **He heard Corporal Wheaten's voice say, "I can't let her out while the investigation's ongoing."**

 **Troy and Moffitt stood behind the corporal and Troy said, "Wheaten told us what's going on. He's also told us that the 'investigation' is going nowhere because they're low on manpower. They haven't questioned the witness or any of the medical personnel yet."**

 **Tully said, "Well then, open this door and let me in there."**

 **Corporal Wheaten sighed. "I can't do that. It's against regulations."**

 **Tully turned and put his back against the bars. He lowered himself down until he was sitting on the floor cross-legged. "When I leave here, she'll be coming with me."**

 **Charley sat down behind Tully and put her arms around his chest through the bars.**

 **Corporal Wheaten threw up his arms in resignation as he turned and walked away.**

 **Troy smiled. "Okay. You two sit tight. Moffitt and I are going to go talk to a few people at the hospital. Hopefully we can figure out what's going on."**

 **When they were alone, Tully covered Charley's hands with his own and asked, "Can you tell me anything that you haven't said already?"**

 **Charley sighed. "I know there's been drugs stolen from the hospital a lot lately. Syringes too. Vicky told me that a couple of weeks ago. They've been keeping everything under lock and key since it started, but it hasn't stopped the thefts."**

" **Any idea who that witness is?"**

" **None at all."**

 **A few minutes later, Hitch walked in. "I met Troy and Moffitt outside. They told me what's going on. Can I do anything to help?"**

 **Charley smiled. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. Would you mind going to the mess hall."**

 **Tully frowned. "You mean Wheaten didn't make sure you got lunch?"**

" **The corporal did offer, but at the time I was angry and scared … and I sorta told him where he could put it."**

 **The two men chuckled and Hitch said, "Not a problem. I'll be right back."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy and Moffitt went to the medical building and searched out Nurse Vicky Lawson, who was one of two nurses in charge of the nursing staff. Her twelve hour shift was over and she was just getting ready to leave when the two sergeants caught up with her.**

 **After explaining the situation to her, Vicky said, "I'm absolutely shocked that anyone would blame Charley for the drug thefts. Who is this so-called witness?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "According to Corporal Wheaten it's Private Douglas Harmon. He supposedly works here in the hospital as an orderly."**

 **Vicky nodded. "Yes, he's here." She turned to one of the other orderlies. "Jim, do you know where Doug is?"**

 **The private nodded. "He said he was going outside for a smoke just a minute ago."**

" **Thanks." Vicky smiled at Troy and Moffitt. "Let's go have a talk with him."**

 **Once outside they quickly found the private sitting in the shade blowing smoke rings. As they approached, Vicky said, "Private Harmon, we'd like to have a word with you."**

 **Doug quickly stood up and saluted the lieutenant. "Yes, ma'am."**

 **Troy said, "We've been told that you witnessed the theft of some drugs from the hospital."**

 **Doug nodded. "Yep. Saw that courier Charley Pettigrew take two vials out of the drug locker in the hospital along with two syringes this morning. Bold as anything. She must've had a key."**

 **Vicky sighed. "Yes, she was there. But she wasn't stealing anything, private. She was helping me." She turned to Troy and Moffitt. "This morning Charley delivered some documents to our Head of Surgery. We were very busy this morning and we all had our hands full. I saw Charley as she was leaving and called her over. Since there was no one else available, I asked her to go get me morphine and the sedative phenobarbital because the patient I was handling was badly injured and uncooperative. Charley took my key, got the drugs, along with two syringes, and came straight back."**

 **Private Harmon looked crestfallen. "Sorry, ma'am. But what with the drug thefts…"**

" **It's all right, Doug. You made a mistake is all. I suggest you get back to work now. You've got a couple hours left of your shift"**

 **The private saluted. "Yes, ma'am. On my way."**

 **As Harmon walked away, Vicky smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's cleared up."**

 **Troy nodded. "Has there been any leads in the drug thefts case?"**

" **No. It has to be an inside job though. Someone has access to keys to the various drug lockers. The MPs are undermanned, so they haven't been too much help."**

 **Moffitt said, "I would suggest, if you wouldn't mind Vicky, you coming with us to get Charley out of jail. Corporal Wheaten isn't likely to take our word that she is, indeed, innocent."**

 **#########################**

 **Back at the jailhouse, Vicky filled out and signed an affidavit stating that Charley was innocent of any wrong doing involving the stolen drugs.**

 **Troy followed Corporal Wheaten to Charley's cell where they found her, Tully, and Hitch on the floor playing gin rummy through the bars.**

 **Troy grinned. "So who's winning?"**

 **Hitch laid down a three card run. "Charley is at the moment."**

 **Tully put down the last four cards in his hand and grinned. "Nope. That would be me."**

 **Charley counted her cards and smiled at Hitch. "Well, at least I didn't come in last."**

 **Troy chuckled, "You ready to get out of there, Charley?"**

 **She scrambled to her feet. "Yes, please!"**

 **Corporal Wheaten waited until Tully and Hitch were standing and out of the way. He unlocked the door and let Charley out.**

 **Charley stepped out and went to Tully, who protectively put an arm around her as he asked, "Did you find out who stole the drugs?"**

 **Troy shook his head as they headed out to where Vicky and Moffitt were waiting. "Apparently Private Doug Harmon mistook Charley for the thief when he saw her getting drugs from the locker this morning. Luckily, Vicky was there to help us out."**

 **Charley said, "I did get a couple of vials for Vicky." She frowned. "And I saw Doug watching me. We even smiled and waved at each other. He saw me take those drugs to her."**

 **They went through the door and saw Vicky and Moffitt smiling. Charley went to Vicky and hugged her. "Thank you for getting me out."**

 **Vicky nodded. "I'm just glad that Sam and Jack came to me first."**

 **Corporal Wheaten brought Charley's satchel out of a locked closet. She checked to be sure everything was there, including her pistol and loaded clips that had been confiscated from the apartment. Then she frowned at the corporal and said, "Where's the money?"**

 **Wheaten's face reddened as he quickly turned to a filing cabinet behind the desk.**

 **Tully asked, "What money?"**

 **Charley replied, "When they searched through the apartment, they found the box in the closet. They said they were confiscating it in case it was money I got from selling the drugs I supposedly stole." The corporal pulled a sealed manila envelope and a form from a drawer and handed it to her. Charley stared at him with a look of warning. "I know exactly to the penny how much was in that box."**

 **Corporal Wheaten said, "It was counted before it was put in the envelope. It says on that form how much was there."**

 **Charley looked at the form. "You're ten dollars off." Everyone watched as she tore open the envelope and counted out the money inside. "You're lucky. It's all here. Someone in this office needs to learn how to count."**

" **You need to sign that for me."**

 **Charley handed the form to the corporal and smiled sweetly. "Fix it. Then I'll sign it."**

 **#########################**

 **Charley and Tully went home. They were stopped by Hassan and Hamza as they walked passed the café and asked if all was well.**

 **Charley explained, "I was accused of stealing. It was found that I'm innocent and they let me out of jail. Thank you, Hamza, for checking on me and locking up after I left. As well as waiting for Tully."**

 **Hamza smiled. "I was glad to be your servant."**

 **Charley smiled and corrected him gently, "I think you mean to say that you're glad to be of service. Not a servant."**

" **Yes, that is what I mean."**

 **Charley and Tully went upstairs and found the bathroom in disarray. Tully looked at the mess and said, "They looked through everything, didn't they?"**

 **Charley sighed. "Wait 'til you see the apartment."**

 **Tully unlocked the door and ushered her inside. His mouth fell open at the sight of it. The quilt, blanket, and bedsheets were in a heap on the floor. The mattress was askew on the frame of the bed. The dresser and closet had been rifled through and their personal things scattered. The glass in one of the framed pictures on the dresser was broken.**

 **Charley picked up the box that had been dropped on the floor. She took the money out of the envelope, placed it inside, and closed the lid as she said quietly, "There were five MPs. One searched the bathroom and two in here. They just tore the place apart. The third put me in handcuffs and watched."**

 **Tully took the box and set it on the table. He took Charley's hands and pushed the sleeves up to check her wrists. Not seeing any damage from the cuffs, he said, "Well, at least you didn't get hurt." He righted the mattress, then gathered the sheets and dropped them in the basket to be washed. As he started to pick up the scattered clothing off the floor he said, "Why don't you straighten up the bathroom while I start in here?"**

 **Charley looked at him and said, "Tully … I'm sorry."**

 **He turned and gave her a confused look. "For what?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel so…"**

 **He took her into his arms and hugged her tight. "This sure as heck isn't your fault, sweetheart, and there's nothing here that can't be fixed." He smiled as he looked down at her. "Let's just get things straightened up so we can get some dinner."**

 **Charley smiled back and nodded before turning to go out the door.**

 **#########################**

 **In the mess hall, Charley and Tully found Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. They were nearly finished with their meals when Charley and Tully sat down.**

 **Moffitt took a sip of his tea. "Everything all right at home?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Those MPs left quite a mess though. They even tore through the bathroom looking for those drugs."**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt and I had a talk with Captain Boggs. Since Captain Nelson is gone and Corporal Wheaten says they're too shorthanded to investigate the stolen drugs, he wants us to look into it."**

 **Charley said, "Vicky told me they've even tried staking out the drug lockers, but they still haven't caught anyone unauthorized getting into them."**

" **Do you know how many lockers there are?"**

" **There's three. One in triage, one in the treatment center, and one in the hospital ward."**

" **How many keys?"**

" **Two that I know of. Vicky and Lois share one as Head Nurses. Drs. Baker and Lewis share the other."**

 **Hitch asked, "How come you know all this?"**

 **Charley smiled. "I help out sometimes when they get overloaded. I'll do fetch and carry chores so the orderlies can be free to move patients and whatnot. It keeps me busy when I don't have anything else to do."**

 **Moffitt said, "And that includes getting drugs from the locker."**

" **Yeah. Vicky and Lois both trust me with the key, and I always chart what I've taken and put back."**

 **Troy asked, "Who normally has access to the drugs besides the doctors and nurses?"**

 **Charley thought for a moment. "No one. The only time me or an orderly get into a locker is when we're specifically asked to get something. Then we have to get the key. So someone always knows where the keys are."**

" **And you're sure there's only two keys?"**

" **That's what Vicky told me."**

 **Troy took a drink of his coffee, then asked, "Do you know if a key's ever gone missing?"**

" **No. Not that I'm aware of."**

 **Moffitt's brows furrowed. "What are you driving at, Troy?"**

" **Keys get misplaced occasionally. They get replaced and things get back to normal. What if a key went missing, but it wasn't really missing?"**

" **Or perhaps taken long enough to have a duplicate made."**

 **Hitch questioned, "Why did Harmon want to frame Charley?"**

 **Troy said, "Possibly hoping to keep any suspicion off himself, but that totally backfired."**

" **He picked on the wrong people to mess with."**

 **Tully tapped Charley's tray with his fork. "Eat something."**

 **She sighed as she started to push the "mystery meat" and vegetables around with her fork. "Not really hungry."**

 **Moffitt looked at her. "You sure everything's all right, Charley?"**

 **Tully said, "She's still upset about what happened today."**

 **Hitch said, "Can't say I blame her."**

 **Charley set the fork down. "It just bothers me that Doug saw me take the drugs from the locker and watched me take them to Vicky. Why would he accuse me of stealing them?"**

 **Tully picked up the fork and put it back in her hand. "You're sure he saw you take the stuff to Vicky?"**

 **Charley picked up her knife and started to cut up the meat. "Yeah. He was in my line of sight the entire time. We even acknowledged each other."**

 **Troy nodded. "I think we'll start our investigation tomorrow with Private Douglas Harmon."**

 **#########################**

 **Early the next morning Private Harmon was brought into headquarters for questioning by Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Doug said angrily, "You're doing this because I accused Charley of stealing those drugs, aren't you? I made a mistake! I'm sorry, okay?"**

 **Moffitt said, "You're here because there's a discrepancy in the story you told us and what Charley told us."**

" **Discrepancy?" The private's eyes narrowed. "What did she tell you?"**

" **She told us that you knew she took the vials and syringes to Nurse Lawson, which would mean you knew Charley wasn't stealing them."**

 **Doug started to sweat. "Look … I saw her take two vials out of the drug locker and walk away. That's it!"**

 **Troy said, "How often do you get into one of the drug lockers?"**

" **Once in a while for the nurses or doctors. I usually get the key from Vicky or Lois…"**

" **Have you ever forgotten to give it back?"**

 **Doug stammered, "You … you think that I'm the one who's stealing the drugs?"**

 **Moffitt eyed the young private. "You are a suspect, yes."**

" **I don't believe this…"**

 **Troy shot him a look that would freeze water in the desert. "Answer my question, private! Have you ever forgotten to give the key back to Nurse Lawson or Nurse Andrews?"**

" **No!" Then Doug thought better of the lie. "Well … yes. Once. I realized I still had it when I got to my quarters after my shift. I went right back and gave it to Lois."**

" **How long ago did this happen?"**

 **The private shrugged. "I … I'm not sure. Maybe a month ago."**

 **Troy sighed. "All right, private. You're confined to quarters until further notice."**

" **Wait a minute! You don't have the authority to…"**

" **Number one – I'm in charge of this investigation. Number two and most importantly – I outrank you, private. Do I need to send an escort with you to make sure you get to your quarters?"**

 **Doug stood up. "No, I don't need an escort."**

 **Troy and Moffitt watched the private walk out the door and Moffitt smiled as he said, "Now we wait to hear from Tully and Hitch as to where he really goes."**

 **#########################**

 **Hitch and Tully saw Harmon leave headquarters and proceeded to follow him as per instructions from Troy.**

 **Private Doug Harmon went directly to the barracks. Hitch and Tully were beginning to think that maybe Harmon wasn't their man after all. However, he walked passed his quarters to the room at the end of the corridor.**

 **Hitch and Tully spied carefully from around the corner as Harmon knocked on the door and was let inside. A few minutes later, he came out and went to his own quarters.**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay, let's find out whose quarters that is and report back to Troy and Moffitt."**

 **When they met with the two sergeants in the room where Harmon had been questioned, Hitch told them, "Before he went to his own quarters, he went to talk to someone down the hall."**

 **Troy asked, "Did you find out whose quarters it is?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Private Danial Powell and Private Jeffrey Sullivan. Powell's an orderly at the hospital on second shift. Sullivan works at the supply depot."**

 **Moffitt surmised, "I'm guessing it was Powell that spoke to Harmon."**

 **Troy agreed. "Let's put a guard at Private Harmon's door and go have a little talk with his friend down the hall."**

 **After making sure that Harmon was indeed still in his quarters, they left one guard at his door and had the other follow them down the hall. Troy knocked on the door, but got no answer. He banged harder and heard a voice yell, "Get outta here! I'm trying to get some sleep!"**

 **Troy yelled back, "If you don't open this door immediately, I'm going to have my men break it down!"**

 **Seconds later the door was yanked opened by an angry, boxer clad private. "This had better be good!"**

" **Private Danial Powell?"**

" **Yeah, who wants to know?"**

 **Troy looked at the guard. "He doesn't leave until further notice." The guard nodded. Troy put his hand on Powell's chest and pushed him back with Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully following. "We need to have a little talk."**

 **As Tully closed the door, Powell frowned and asked, "What the heck's going on here. Who are you people?"**

 **Troy gave the private a shove, forcing him to sit down on the bed. "I'm Sergeant Troy. My men and I are doing an investigation concerning drugs that have gone missing from the hospital."**

" **And you're here because?"**

" **How do you know Doug Harmon?"**

 **Powell shrugged. "He works as an orderly on day shift. His quarters are just up the hall." He saw Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully searching the room. "Hey, what are they doing?"**

" **They're looking for a key, Powell."**

 **The private watched the three men nervously. "A key to what?"**

 **Troy smiled. "If you help us out, I'll put in a good word for you. Maybe get you a dishonorable discharge instead of a court-martial."**

 **Tully found a key in a desk drawer. "This has the initials DL scratched into it."**

" **Tell me, Private Powell, what does DL stand for?"**

 **He closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. Then Powell looked up at Troy and said, "You promise to put a good word in for me, sarge?" Troy nodded. "It stands for … Drug Locker."**

 **Troy asked, "And how did you get your hands on it?"**

 **Powell hesitated, then sighed and decided he'd better just get it over with. "Doug got it from one of the Head Nurses. He gave it to Jeff, who made a copy. Then Doug took it back and made an excuse why he had it."**

 **Moffitt said, "Jeff would be Private Jeffrey Sullivan?"**

" **Yeah. He works at the supply depot. He has easy access to a key duplicating machine."**

 **Troy asked, "Is Sullivan still at supply now?"**

 **Powell looked at his watch. "Should be there for a couple more hours at least."**

" **All right. Get dressed." Troy opened the door and had the guard come in. "You take him, pick up Harmon and his guard, and take them both to jail. I'll be in later to fill out the paperwork." The guard nodded and Troy looked at his men. "Okay, let's go get Sullivan."**

 **#########################**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully arrived at the supply depot, they asked where Private Jeffrey Sullivan was. The master sergeant told them he was working in the back, sorting through a new shipment. Troy quickly and quietly explained the situation. Then told him to go around and lock the back door from outside. The master sergeant left with his other two men without question.**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "Stay at the front door in case he gets passed us."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Right, sarge."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Tully walked into the back room. They didn't see anyone and Troy called, "Private Jeffrey Sullivan! I'd like a word with you!"**

 **He stepped into view with a large box in his hands. "Yeah, what do you want?"**

" **I'd like to ask you a few questions about some missing drugs."**

 **Sullivan snorted, "What missing drugs?"**

 **The three of them started to move in on him and Troy said, "There's no use lying about it. Your friends Harmon and Powell gave you up as an accomplice."**

 **Sullivan hesitated a second, then tossed the box at them and took off.**

 **Troy deflected the box and said, "Moffitt, go left! Tully, to your right! Let's hope that master sergeant got that door locked."**

 **Sullivan got to the door and Tully wasn't far behind. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He looked at Tully with wild eyes and Tully said, "No use in running. You can't get out."**

 **Sullivan pushed away from the door and ran down an aisle lined with shelves loaded with supplies. Tully followed, but as he started down the aisle, the private had disappeared.**

 **Tully walked slowly, checking shelves for anyplace Sullivan might hide. As he passed by several boxes on the bottom shelf a hand appeared from behind them. Just then he heard Moffitt's warning from behind. When he spun around, a syringe was plunged into his thigh.**

 **As Tully fell to his knees, Sullivan burst from his hiding place to run away. With Moffitt at one end of the aisle and Troy appearing at the other end, he had nowhere to go.**

 **Troy handcuffed Sullivan to a shelving unit and joined Moffitt with Tully, who had pulled the syringe out.**

 **Moffitt took it and held it up for their prisoner to see as he said, "Tell me what was in this!"**

 **Sullivan remained silent and looked away.**

 **Troy was on his knees supporting Tully, who was fading fast. "Hang on, Tully." Then he shouted, "Hitch! Get in here!" When Hitch appeared, he said, "We need an ambulance … fast!"**

 **Hitch said nothing. He just turned and ran to the telephone on the desk.**

 **Moffitt was on his hands and knees moving boxes around on the bottom shelf. "He was hiding here. There must be something … aha!" He picked up the vial and knelt next to Troy. "It was phenobarbital. The vial's empty." Moffitt looked up at Sullivan feeling anger that rivaled what he'd felt when he found out his younger brother had died in an air raid. "Did you give him this entire vial?"**

 **Sullivan smiled. "He won't feel a thing."**

 **Tully's eyes were closed, his features lax, his breathing shallow and labored. By the time the ambulance got to them, Moffitt was doing CPR. Troy paced back and forth in front of Sullivan thinking about how many ways he could kill the private and deciding which one would make him suffer the most.**

 **#########################**

 **Troy sent Hitch after Charley while he and Moffitt took care of the paperwork for Privates Harmon, Powell, and Sullivan. It was just after noon so Hitch took a chance that she would be in the mess hall. Charley was sitting alone with a book when he interrupted her lunch. He sat down next to her and said, "Hey, Charley…" She looked at him with a smile, which quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. "It's Tully. He got injected with an overdose of phenobarbital."**

 **Charley's hands began to shake as she marked the page and closed the book. "How bad?"**

" **We'd better get to the hospital."**

 **Vicky was waiting for them when they walked in. She grabbed Charley before she could get far and led her off to the side by the nurses' station. "I need to explain a few things before you see Tully."**

 **Charley's voice was shaky when she said, "Hitch said it's a phenobarbital overdose."**

" **Yes, that's right. By the time the ambulance got to Tully his heart had stopped. By the time they got him here he was in a coma." Vicky saw her take a breath and hold it. She quickly rubbed the other woman's arms. "Breathe, Charley." Vicky waited for her to take breath. "CPR got his heart started again. However, we've had to put him on a life-support machine so he can breathe."**

" **What are his chances?"**

" **We're doing everything we can."**

 **When Charley saw Tully, she let out a sob. She looked at the hissing and clicking machine that was breathing life into the man she loved. Charley bent down and kissed Tully on the forehead. She whispered next to his ear, "I'm not leaving until you wake up." She sat down in the chair next to the bed and gently took his hand.**

 **When Lois arrived to take over for Vicky, she explained what was going on. Both nurses knew what it was like in the hospital when either Tully or Charley were injured, and this was going to be the worst yet.**

 **After Charley refused to leave to have some dinner, Hitch went to the mess hall and brought back a tray for her. When she wouldn't leave to go to bed, Lois had a cot, blanket, and pillow brought into the small isolation room. The only time Charley left Tully's side was to shower, change clothes, and give Hassan, Lila, and Hamza an update on his condition.**

 **#########################**

 **Days turned into weeks with no change. Someone was always reading to Tully during the day and they each read from a different book. Moffitt was there one day, reading from a book by one of Tully's favorite western authors, Charles Alden Seltzer.**

 **Charley came back from taking a shower and changing clothes with a box. "Sorry I took so long. I stopped by to check for mail."**

 **Moffitt stood up and stretched. "That's quite all right. I'm rather enjoying the story."**

 **Charley smiled. "Tully's mom sent some newspapers. He always likes reading the local news, even if it isn't current."**

 **She read one paper every morning to Tully – front-to-back – in date sequence. Charley was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Tully with the third newspaper opened on him. She was holding his hand as she got to the sports section. "Let's see. Oh wow, the Kentucky Derby was run. A horse called Shut Out won and Alsab came in second. I'd love to go to the derby someday. Okay, in baseball. At Forbes Field the Pittsburgh Pirates beat the Brooklyn Dodgers 10 to 5. Good. I don't like the Dodgers. There was a lot…" Charley felt a very slight twitch from the hand she held. "…of people at the game. Attendance was 17,210." She watched Tully's fingers close around her hand. "The Toronto Maple Leafs won the Stanley Cup 4 games to 3 over the Detroit Red Wings." His hand began to tighten as Troy walked in.**

 **The sergeant saw the look on Charley's face. "Everything all right?"**

 **Charley replied quietly, "Sam, go get Vicky. He might be waking up." As he hurried out of the room, Tully's grip was getting painful. Charley leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I know you're there, love. You need to loosen your grip a little. You're starting to hurt me." After several seconds, Tully's fingers relaxed but he didn't release her hand. Charley smiled. "Thank you."**

 **Vicky and Troy rushed into the room. Vicky checked Tully's vital signs and looked at Charley. "You could be right. I'm going to get Dr. Baker."**

 **Charley closed the paper and handed it to Troy. She tried to let go of Tully's hand, but his grip tightened again. "I'm not going anywhere, love. Just going to get off the bed." He loosened his grip and she slid her hand out of his. Charley quickly got off the bed before taking his hand again. "I'm right here." She noticed Tully's breathing change, as if he were struggling. She gently stroked his hair. "Shh. Don't fight it. You've got a tube in your throat helping you breathe. Just relax." After a few seconds, Tully's breathing was normal again.**

 **Troy watched the exchange in silence, barely able to breathe himself.**

 **#########################**

 **Another couple of days and Tully opened his eyes. Then the life support machine was taken away and he was breathing on his own with an oxygen mask. His throat hurt and he couldn't talk. Charley brought him pens and pads of paper so he could communicate. The first thing Tully wrote was, "Did I hurt you?"**

 **Charley looked at him curiously. "Hurt me? No … why?" Tully took her hand and she smiled as she understood. "Your grip** _ **was**_ **getting a little too tight, but no damage done."**

 **Tully smiled and wrote, "I could hear everyone reading."**

" **Got a package from your mom. That's where the newspapers came from."**

 **Tully nodded, then wrote, "How could the Leafs win the Stanley Cup? They lost the first three games."**

 **Charley started looking through the newspapers until she came to the one from May second. She quickly went to the sports section and showed it to him. "Says so right here."**

 **Tully looked a bit unhappy and wrote, "I was rooting for the Red Wings!"**

 **Charley laughed for the first time in weeks. Tully asked about Harmon, Powell, and Sullivan and she explained, "They're going through court-martials now. They're all charged with the drug thefts and Sullivan has the extra charge of attempted murder. Troy put in a good word about Powell's cooperation, but there's no telling if it'll do any good. A search of the supply depot turned up stolen vials of morphine and Phenobarbital along with syringes and syrettes of morphine they'd hidden. Harmon turned over the money they'd made selling the stuff. It'll be donated to Sister Kathryn's orphanage."**

 **Tully nodded thoughtfully, then smiled and wrote in big bold letters, "KISS ME!**

 **Charley smiled, carefully moved the oxygen mask, and kissed him gently on the lips.**

 **Dr. Baker walked in and said with a grin, "Here now! If you two keep that up, I'll have to send you both home."**

 **Charley giggled as she started to straighten up, but Tully grinned at the doctor and pulled her back for more.**


End file.
